


I like you... As more than a friend

by Mrs_Watson_Holmes (WriterCatherine)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Frustrated!John, M/M, Omegle Roleplay, Texting, annoying!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterCatherine/pseuds/Mrs_Watson_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was another Omegle role play (most of mine are) but I accidentally disconnected early. So if this was you I was talking to comment here and we can finish it if you'd like (if not I'll finish it) . But yes it's John confessing his feelings and Sherlock just being Sherlock!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like you... As more than a friend

I need to tell you something -JW  
What? I'm busy John - SH

I like you -JW  
Obvious. I like you too. Is that all you wanted to say? - SH  
No, I meant more than a friend -JW  
Oh... Well... I like you too.. More than a friend. - SH  
Really? -JW  
Yes. - SH  
Wow. Thanks -JW  
Is that all? - SH  
John do you know how long it takes for a body to decompose? - SH  
Kinda killed the mood there Sherlock... and I think it takes about a month? -JW  
Thanks John. He was the murderer then. Knew it, can you text Lestrade? - SH  
Why can't you do it? -JW  
Busy - SH  
Fine -JW  
Thanks John. Come home. - SH  
I'll be right there -JW  
Good - SH  
"Sherlock?" John called when he got back. "Ah there you are." He said when he found the detective at the kitchen table.  
"I said can you pass me that pen John?"  
John rolled his eyes. "When?" He asked, grabbing a pen and passing it to him.  
"After you said you where coming home. I assumed you were here"  
"No, I've just got here."  
"Oh... Well... Hello" Sherlock mumbled not looking away from his microscope  
"Hi." John grumbled, sitting down opposite Sherlock.  
Sherlock looked up when John sat down "what do you want? I'm busy"  
"I'm just sitting down!" John cried, rolling his eyes.  
"And huffing and getting defensive. And you haven't made a cup of tea. What would you like."   
"Well, I just confessed my love to you Sherlock! You're acting like nothing changed!"   
"No, you didn't. You said you like me as more than a friend by text, very high school girl John. And secondly, nothing has changed! We were practically in a relationship before, just lacking kissing an sex!"


End file.
